Soriel
Soriel is the het ship between Toriel and Sans from the Undertale and Deltarune fandoms. Canon Undertale At one point, Sans describes how he used to speak with a woman who was on the other side of a wall and they enjoyed puns together, but one day she just disappeared. The woman made Sans promise to protect any humans who exits through the doors, a promise Sans keeps unless the player chooses to do the Genocide Route. Toriel's joke book is open on a page about a lonely skeleton, suggesting the joke reminds her of Sans as the two exchange jokes through the door. Sans in canon has started to try to bake. Its implied the reason he's taken up baking is because of his conversations with Toriel. In the Pacifist Route, Sans and Toriel see each other for the first time. They recognize each other to be the ones they talked to before as they recognize each other's voices. It is only at this moment that they learn each other's names. After the Barrier is broken, Sans sometimes uses Toriel's phone to text for her. In the Exiled Queen ending, if Papyrus was killed, Sans and Toriel move in together. Sans cannot bear to tell Toriel what Frisk did. If Papyrus is alive, the two brothers frequently visit the Ruins and play board games together. They also sometimes convince Toriel to leave the Ruins, as long as one of the brothers stays there to look for fallen humans. Deltarune When Kris talks to Sans, he mentions that he recently "befriended" Toriel. Fanon People like to pair Toriel and Sans due to the fact that both of them like puns, and are relatively lonely characters who don't have many relationships but are friends with one another. In Soriel fan works, the two characters typically enjoy puns together and often annoy others by doing so. Something else that gives the ship fuel is the way the two characters look at each other during the True Pacifist Route interactions before Flowey abducts most of the monster SOULs, as it can be interpreted as romantic. Asgore also reacts in canon to the two talking and seems broken hearted, suggesting their relationship is read as romantic by others. Undyne comforts him with the words 'there are plenty of other fish in the sea'. Toriel also says that she can't see herself as someone who anyone would date, which Alphys replies 'you have nooo idea' to. This either implies Sans' interest in Toriel is transparent to everyone, or Alphys finds Toriel attractive herself. Its biggest rival ship is Asgoriel, the ship between Asgore and Toriel. Soriel shippers usually point out that Toriel refuses to get together with Asgore at the end of Undertale. Soriel fanworks commonly include Toriel rejecting Asgore in favor of Sans, leaving Asgore sad. Other Soriel shippers think Asgore deserves better and pair him with someone who isn't Toriel. The ship also has its haters. Aside from getting in the way of Asgoriel and popular Sans pairings, the two characters also have an unclear age difference. Some see Toriel as being too old for Sans, especially chronologically. Another reason people choose not ship them is because some see Sans as too lazy to commit to a relationship. Some think Sans and Toriel are simply just friends, and shouldn't be anything more than that. The ship is a common target of shipping wars, as it has intense fans and haters who insult the opposing group. Fandom FAN FICTION :Toriel/Sans on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : DEVIANTART : : : : : Navigation